Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, in particular, relates to an insulation machine platform, a substrate-contact type apparatus, and a static electricity elimination method.
Description of the Related Art
An insulation machine platform is used for supporting a substrate, and then some processes are performed on the substrate, during manufacturing arrays, cells, etc. After the processes have ended, instantaneous static electricity accumulated on the substrate may become up to tens of hundreds volts, even to tens of thousands volts at the moment that the substrate is separated from the insulation machine platform, and an electric circuit and pixel structures on the substrate thereby may be destroyed. In order to protect the electric circuit and pixel structures on the substrate, it is desired to eliminate the static electricity on the substrate.